Uma história nada miserável
by Nikari Potter
Summary: As curiosidades de uma criança são incontáveis. E a maioria das respostas para as inquietas perguntas de Hugo podem render uma história inesquecível para ele, e uma dor de cabeça para Ron.


O sofá. Sonho de qualquer trabalhador no final do dia. Porém, a habitual tradição se quebrou. Havia um pequeno e intimidante garoto sentado nele, com os braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Ron esqueceu a vontade de se jogar em um lugar macio e se preocupou com a cena.

- Hugo, o que...

- Papai, de onde você a mamãe tiraram meu nome? – interrompeu, afoito.

- Achamos bonito, meu filho – respondeu, confuso com a pergunta.

- Só isso? – a decepção tomou conta dele – Meus primos têm histórias sobre os nomes deles. Até a Rose tem uma. Por que eu não?

- Eu e sua mãe achamos que Hugo combinava com você. Pensamos assim só de olhá-lo pela primeira vez. Uma intuição não é um bom motivo?

Ele ficou pensativo. Ron esperava ansioso por uma resposta afirmativa.

- O que é intuição?

O suspiro de cansaço não foi contido, muito menos discreto.

- Quando a gente precisa tomar uma decisão importante, às vezes ouvimos uma voz aqui dentro – disse, indicando o peito do menino. –, e ela diz exatamente o que precisamos fazer. Intuição é não pensar em uma solução, mas senti-la. Entendeu?

- Eu acho que sim. Parece legal. Aí você e a mamãe ouviram a mesma voz dizendo qual seria meu nome?

- É isso mesmo. E agora que a questão está resolvida, você não quer me ajudar a colocar a mesa? Mamãe ficará feliz quando chegar e ver metade do trabalho pronto.

- Tudo bem.

Internamente, Ron se mortificava por ter mentido ao filho. Mas não via outra alternativa. Ele tinha apenas seis anos, não compreenderia uma história tão complicada. E com este argumento, ele tentou se defender da irritação de Hermione antes deles dormirem.

- Ron, sempre há uma maneira de simplificar uma explicação.

- E o que você sugere? "Hugo, você quase nasceu antes da hora porque o imbecil do seu pai implicou com qual nome você ia ter!" Melhor assim?

- Não! Horrível! Você poderia dizer a verdade de uma maneira mais sutil. E de preferência, sem drama.

- Você sabe o quanto me senti culpado – inquieto, ele sentou-se na cama.

- Seu arrependimento é mais importante para mim do que seu erro.

Hermione acariciou o rosto dele, impelindo-o a encará-la. Tencionou sair de perto para deitar-se, e Ron a puxou pelo braço, trazendo-a para junto de si.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Não, mas ficaria muito feliz se falasse quantas vezes quisesse...

- Vou passar a noite inteira falando e mostrando isso pra você, Mione. E amanhã, prometo que converso com Hugo.

- Talvez ele não dormiu ainda, acabou de ir para o quarto.

- A história é longa e ele vai acordar tarde por causa disso. Aliás, estou mais interessado em dormir bem tarde.

- Vai fazer o quê? – perguntou, impedindo-o de beijá-la.

- Hermione, deixe de ser ingênua – a irritação dele era visível.

- Eu? Só você ainda não percebeu minhas ironias! – ela ria da impaciência dele. – Melhora esse humor, porque estou sem vontade de brigar agora.

- Tá. De manhã a gente vê isso – retrucou, sério.

- Francamente! Qual a acusação?

- Nenhuma. Só consegui irritar você também, então estamos quites.

- Você não tem jeito!

Rindo, os dois esqueceram de discutir e, conseqüentemente, ter sono.

Ron ainda preferia ajudar Jorge nos finais de semana, mesmo diante da insistência do irmão em alegar que daria conta das Gemialidades Weasley sozinho, e ele tinha ajudado o suficiente nos últimos anos. Assim, ao voltar da loja no sábado, procurou Hugo pela casa. Eles subiram na árvore do jardim dos fundos, costume adquirido para conversarem sem serem interrompidos, pois Hermione e Rose não se sentiam à vontade em se aventurar em uma molecagem semelhante.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, meu filho! É sobre a pergunta de ontem, lembra?

- A do nome?

- Sim.

- Mas e a intuição?

- Intuição é aquilo mesmo que te falei. Só não contei a história verdadeira. Estava um pouco sem jeito de falar.

- Então meu nome tem uma explicação tão legal quanto o dos meus primos?

- Claro. Não sei se é tão positiva, mas vou dizer tudo dessa vez – ele pensou em começar, porém recordou-se de algo importante – Desculpe-me por ter mentido.

- Desculpo se você me contar.

Tranqüilo por não ter magoado Hugo com a inverdade, Ron iniciou sua argumentação, sem reprimir sua lembranças enquanto falava:

- Toda a confusão aconteceu a partir de uma conversa entre sua mãe e a tia Ginny.

"_Hermione, grávida de oito meses, se esforçava ao máximo para acompanhar o ritmo de Ginny nas compras para o bebê. Ron e Harry desistiram de segui-las, então combinaram um reencontro para lancharem durante a tarde. Elas chegaram primeiro no local, e ainda assim Harry resolveu ver pela segunda vez um jogo de snap explosivo para James, pois estava indeciso quanto a comprá-lo. Assim, Ron conseguiu ouvir uma parte da conversa entre sua mulher e sua irmã, com o auxílio de orelhas extensíveis. A curiosidade gerada pelo tom e gestos aparentemente sigilosos delas era impossível para ele administrar._

_- ...assim você teria coragem?_

_- Gi, não é pelo Viktor, é por mim! Você sabe o quanto o admiro._

_- Tudo bem, mas meu irmão vai ser o primeiro a rejeitar a idéia. Você sabe._

_- Ele nem precisa entender o porquê. Basta dizer o motivo e uma parte do nome, ele não se interessa por esses assuntos mesmo._

_- Ou invente! Não tem um tal de Gernsback, que foi importante para os trouxas? Papai me falou dele não faz muito tempo._

_- Não quero mentir para o Ron. Mas omitir talvez seja a melhor maneira de evitar um atrito. O que eu faço, afinal?_

_- Pense bem. Tenta achar outra pessoa para homenagear ou fala a verdade para ele, já que não consegue mentir. Até entendo, também não gostaria de fazer isso com Harry. Ainda mais com algo tão importante!_

_- Vou pensar. Pelo menos, desabafei..."_

- Viktor é aquele jogador búlgaro...?

- É, aquele que manda uma carta ou outra pra sua mãe de vez em quando e veio passar o Natal lá na Toca no ano retrasado. Esse mesmo – cortou, expressando todo o seu descontentamento em relação a Krum.

- Ele é bom nos jogos. E também é legal com a gente.

- Tenha dó do seu pai e não diga isso, perceber já é tão complicado!

- Por que você tem raiva dele?

- Porque ele e sua mãe se beijaram uma vez. Uma bobagem, ela nem gostava dele, mas não me interessa. Tenho certeza que ele se finge de amiguinho para tentar alguma coisa.

- Tentar o quê? Separar vocês dois?

- Mais ou menos – respondeu, vendo a ponta de desespero na voz do garoto. – Mas é só ficar de olho que não acontece nada, sua mãe nunca ia me deixar por causa dele.

- Ah, bom. Já tava ficando com raiva dele.

- Sinta-se à vontade! – ele agradeceu por Hermione não o ouvir falando aquilo.

- Mas meu nome não é Viktor, então de onde veio Hugo?

- Calma que eu chego lá. Depois de ouvir essa conversa, eu me fingi de inocente e encontrei seu tio. Almoçamos com elas e ficou tudo bem. Quando chegamos em casa, sua mãe me questionou, até porque ela olha pra nossa cara e sabe se tem algo errado.

- Verdade. Parece que ela lê a cabeça da gente.

- Ela é inteligente e sensível. Além de nos conhecer como a palma da mão dela – disse, falsamente inconformado.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu enrolei e disse que estava preocupado com o tio Jorge.

- Mas ela acreditou?

- Não. Insistiu, mas sua irmã começou a chorar porque escorregou em um tapete. Ela viu num livrinho que um personagem podia voar em um tapete mágico e ficou se empurrando ali até cair.

Hugo assumiu uma expressão muito marota. Pretendia usar o fato contra Rose quando ela o provocasse, ou tivesse vontade de irritá-la.

- Naquele dia, fugi dela. Só que o narigudo mandou uma carta!

"_Ron apenas viu a coruja-da-torre sair de sua casa. Pitchinho era usado para correspondências destinadas aos londrinos. Os pais de Hermione já haviam voltado do breve período de férias, então ela só poderia ter enviado algo para..._

_- Krum! Mione, você escreveu pra ele de novo?_

_- Ele me fez um pedido por carta, eu respondi._

_- Que tipo de pedido? – nessa altura, ele estava apavorado._

_- Dicas sobre como tratar melhor a esposa, ela também está esperando um filho, com um mau humor incrível e ele não sabe o que fazer._

_- E precisa vir se consultar com você? Pague um psicólogo e pronto!_

_- Ron! Não seja mais insensível do que o normal. Ele é meu amigo!_

_- Grande desculpa para encher o saco!_

_- Ele não escrevia havia meses, você está exagerando. Aliás, não me contou até agora porque ficou tão chateado quando fomos fazer compras._

_- Vai ver eu pressenti que minha mulher ia ficar de conversinha mole com um ex-namorado!_

_- O único namorado que eu tive foi você! _

_- Tá arrependida?_

_- Se continuar falando tanta besteira, posso pensar no assunto!"_

- Papai, por que vocês brigam tanto?

- Desde o primeiro momento foi assim, filho. Não ia mudar justo depois de casados. Mas uma discussão de verdade aconteceu de noite, na casa do tio Harry.

"_Os Potters costumavam ser bem receptivos quanto às visitas amigáveis. Ginny tinha a "síndrome de Molly", por gostar de ver a casa cheia de gente, como Jorge dizia quando estava de bom humor. Assim, em plena sexta-feira, lá estavam o casal, James, Albus, a bebê Lily, Teddy, Rose, Hermione e Ron._

_O clima na mesa era agradável, na medida do possível. Harry, convivendo há anos com as picuinhas de seus dois amigos melhores amigos, notou a pequena rusga em olhares nada amistosos trocados entre eles._

_- Ron, Mione, está tudo bem?_

_- Francamente, o que estaria errado? – Hermione tentou disfarçar, porém mirava seu próprio prato ao falar._

_- Corujas vindas da bulgária são um ótimo exemplo – Ron mordeu o bife com mais voracidade do que o comum._

_- Crianças, a sobremesa é lá na cozinha hoje! – disse Ginny, percebendo a situação._

_- Agora que ia ficar bom, mamãe!_

_- James, contenha-se. Vamos comer sorvete._

_- A senhora vai ouvir atrás da porta? Senão eu quero também!_

_Ginny quase o arrastou. Harry se esforçava ao máximo para não rir. O silêncio reinou enquanto ela não voltou._

_- Foi difícil, mas convenci James a cuidar dos outros._

_- Você enfeitiçou a porta para eles não bisbilhotarem outra vez, amor?_

_- Nosso filho entende outra língua, por acaso?_

_- É, você tem razão. Agora a conversa é com vocês dois. O que aconteceu?_

_- Harry, você sabe qual é o problema. Krum! Aquele intrometido continua achando que pode interferir na minha vida com Hermione!_

_- E você facilita muito as coisas para ele. Não haveria esse escândalo todo se aceitasse a nossa amizade! O que há entre nós é respeito e carinho, quando você vai entender isso?_

_- Nunca! Quer sinceridade? Vai ter, então. Eu ouvi aquela conversinha fiada de colocar o nome do nosso filho de Viktor, caso venha um menino dessa vez! Você não vai fazer isso comigo, Hermione! Não vai me humilhar desse jeito, confirmando que aquele palerma significa mais pra você do que eu!_

_- De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? – ela se levantou, nervosa._

_- Não negue! Eu não sou surdo! Você e a Ginny falaram sobre nomes, e até ela discorda dessa sua declaração de amor ao Vitinho!_

_- Ron, pelo amor de Deus, de onde você tirou isso? Não tem declaração! Aquela carta era só para pedir um conselho, se você quiser até deixo você ler!_

_- Para quê? Palavrinhas amorosas do cara mais importante da sua vida eu dispenso!_

_- Então qual conversa é essa que você escutou? – gritou ela. – Diga!_

_- Vocês podem se controlar, por favor? Ron, pare de atormentar a Hermione, ela nunca ia chamar um filho de vocês de Viktor! – Harry se interpôs entre eles, preocupado._

_- E não se esqueça de que ela está grávida! _

_- Ginny, eu sei o que ouvi de você e dela. Pare de me enrolar! Já basta ela me enganando!_

_Hermione tentou entender o que acontecia. Contudo, sua linha de raciocínio se perdeu ao ser abatida por uma dor lancinante em seu ventre."_

- Eu nunca me perdoei por isso, se você quer saber. Quase matei você e sua mãe...

- Mas ela desculpou você, né?

- Ela sim. Eu não.

- Se era pra você ficar triste, nem tinha pedido ontem pra você me contar isso.

- Um dia, você iria saber. Devíamos isto.

- Papai, se não quiser continuar a história, não tem problema. A gente volta pra sala e não conta nada pra mamãe.

- Você não quer mais ouvir?

- Quero! Mas é tão ruim ver você assim...

- Olha, eu prometo que vou desfazer essa cara e dizer o que sua mãe me explicou depois de termos certeza de que você e ela estavam bem.

_"No St. Mungus, Harry não o animou com frases de incentivo, porém ficou ao lado de Ron, esperando Ginny voltar do quarto onde estava Hermione. _

_- Ron, ela quer falar com você._

_- Não quero fazer mal a ela de novo – respondeu, sem encará-la._

_- Pois vai deixá-la decepcionada se não for. Ande logo, cara. Vocês precisam se entender._

_Tentando sorrir para Harry em agradecimento pelo apoio, ele foi ter com Hermione. Seu remorso aumentou ao vê-la fraca e pálida._

_- Vocês estão bem? _

_- Sim, foi apenas um susto. Contrações inesperadas. Mas estamos estáveis, só preciso repousar bastante._

_- Mione, eu não queria..._

_- Agora quem vai falar sou eu. Você disse tudo o que veio à mente, não me deixou argumentar. _

_Ele assentiu meneando a cabeça para a frente._

_- Quando você disse ter escutado uma conversa entre mim e Ginny, comecei a me lembrar quais comentários fiz a respeito de nomes para nosso filho ou filha. Mas a dor foi mais forte, e só consegui pensar sobre isso depois de ter certeza de que o bebê está bem – ele ficou mais abalado com a frase, entretanto não desviou o olhar dela. – Aconteceu o seguinte: eu queria fazer uma homenagem a alguém que eu admirasse. Até achei Shakespeare uma ótima opção, mas já tem um William na família Weasley. Então, como não sabemos ainda o sexo da criança, resolvi tentar Agatha, por causa de Agatha Christie. Acho que já falei sobre ela para você. Caso fosse menino, me veio na cabeça o Vitor Hugo. Ele era um escritor francês, muito talentoso, por sinal. Envolvia-se com política, filosofia, defendia as mulheres, além de escrever magnificamente. Como não podia chamar nosso filho de Vitor, porque eu também nunca quereria isso, optei por Hugo._

_- É um nome bonito – respondeu, envergonhado de si._

_- Só não pensei no seu nome porque acho ridícula essa história de Júnior. Cada pessoa merece ter sua individualidade, e ser o espelho do pai desde o nascimento não é muito bom. Mas entre chamá-lo de Vitor ou de Ronald, é óbvio que..._

_- Eu sei. Hermione, você se casou com um idiota. Não sei como fui pensar uma besteira dessa. Mas quando ouvi sobre o Viktor, eu enlouqueci._

_- Você não acha que está na hora de refletir antes de agir desse jeito? O que mais eu preciso fazer para você sentir o quanto eu o amo? _

_- Nada. Eu não mereço você – ele levou as mãos à cabeça e colocou os dedos entre os cabelos, puxando-os._

_- Merece. Apenas se esquece disso quando fica inseguro. _

_- Você me perdoa?_

_- Se parar de chorar e me dar um abraço, perdôo. Aliás, tem mais uma condição. Essa foi a última ceninha ridícula de ciúme em relação do Viktor. Ou você confia em mim, ou não me ama. Era engraçado até certo ponto, mas somos adultos agora, esse tipo de discussão pode nos prejudicar muito. Promete refletir mais antes de agir em relação a isso?_

_- Prometo. Mesmo se sentir ciúme, não vou maltratar você por isso. _

_- Não é maltrato, é desconfiança. _

_- Tudo bem, não farei mais. E se for menino, vai se chamar Hugo._

_- Depois dessa confusão, você ainda quer?_

_- Vai representar o momento em que deixei de ser um adolescente bobão e em dúvida sobre uma das únicas certezas da minha vida. O quanto a gente se ama. Não é um bom motivo, além do tal Vitor Hugo ser inteligente?_

_- Sim. É um ótimo motivo. Combinamos que dessa vez, eu escolheria o nome, mas como da outra vez, fizemos isto juntos, não é?_

_- Por sorte. Mas você teve a idéia primeiro, e isso conta._

_- Não me contrarie. Por semanas, você só tem de fazer o que quero. O médico mandou._

_- Ele nem precisava mandar..."_

As lágrimas foram contidas. Contudo, ele desceu da árvore, tirou Hugo de lá e o abraçou forte.

- Amo você, meu filho. Não tem idéia do quanto é importante na minha vida, e como me fez perceber tantas coisas fundamentais.

- Também amo você, pai. A história do meu nome é meio triste, mas é bonita. Você nunca mais teve ciúme do tio Viktor?

- Sinto, só não falo mais. Confio na sua mãe. Podemos brigar até para decidir em qual cadeira vamos sentar na hora do almoço, mas por ele não brigamos desde aquele dia.

- Obrigado por ter me contado. Acho que não vou falar para o pessoal.

- Por quê? Não queria tanto?

- É bom ter um segredo. Um assim é melhor ainda. Por minha causa, você e mamãe não se separaram. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. Além do mais, Lily e Rose iam achar bonitinho e começariam a falar que é romântico, e isso enche o saco.

Eles voltaram para a sala. Hermione e Rose liam contos.

- Mamãe, qual livro Vitor Hugo escreveu?

Antes de respondê-lo, ela olhou para Ron e sorriu. Entendeu o quão maduro e sincero ele foi há instantes atrás.

- Ele escreveu diversos livros. Mas o principal foi "Os miseráveis", uma obra sublime.

- Lê pra mim?

- Você é pequeno ainda para compreender tudo. Mas quando tiver idade suficiente, prometo dar o livro de presente e deixar você lê-lo sozinho.

- Combinado!

- Mãe, quem é Vitor Hugo? Já vi o nome dele lá na sala de livros.

- Um dia a gente chega nessa parte da prateleira, Rose. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Ron e Hermione sabiam o quanto se amavam. E Hugo sentia orgulho de ter participado do fortalecimento dessa união, e de ser personagem de um fato tão importante na vida das pessoas mais amadas por ele. E ninguém precisava ouvir esta confissão dele. Bastava sentir.

* * *

**Nota:** Escrevi essa fic para um amigo meu, Murilo. Ele disse que gostava de situações cotidianas, e julguei uma pergunta inocente como a origem de um nome algo a se encaixar nesse tipo de momento comum. Espero que ele tenha gostado, porque adorei compôr algo para ele! 


End file.
